You put your arms around me and I'm home
by thesumofmydecisions
Summary: Post 11x06. A little more of Jolex perfection, because I'll never get enough of these two.


Hi! Well... I honestly think that the Jolex scene on 11x06 was perfect and doesn't need this amateur writer to continue it, but I opened a notepad and when I saw, I had this almost ready. Jolex perfection is never too much, right? Plus, it would be a waste not to write something when I had a perfect title right here in my headphones (thanks to Christina Perri's "Arms").

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, the episode would've been 42 minutes of Alex holding Jo in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>I'm screwed,<em> Jo thought, as Alex tightened his arms around her. She could stay there forever. She _wanted_ to stay there forever. How could she let that happen? She didn't even know _when_ it happened. All she knew was that she'd never felt like this before. She always knew that she couldn't get attached to anyone - how could she, when she was alone in the world since she was a baby? And yet, Alex crossed all of her boundaries and became someone more important to Jo than her own self. Was that love?

Trying to put herself together, Jo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As much as she wanted, they couldn't remain that way, someone could arrive at any moment and she didn't want to be caught so vulnerable by one of her colleagues - or even worse, one of her bosses. She didn't know how long they'd been there and part of her wished that he would be the one to pull apart. Alex, however, hadn't moved an inch or said a word, he just stayed there, holding her and waiting for her to be ready to move. Jo smiled; he was amazing. He wouldn't give a crap if someone saw them or judged them, and that was one of many things she loved - and hated - about him.

Thinking about that made Jo feel a little more confident and slowly she started to loosen the grip. When there was enough space between them, Alex touched her face, staring at her with loving eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied. As long as they were together, she would be okay. "I'm sorry for..."

He cut her. "Don't apologize. You don't have to be strong all the time. You can talk to me, you know? I'm not very good at this talking thing, but I'll do my best..." He offered, with a crooked smile that was sexy and cute at the same time.

She smiled too. _Amazing._ "You are great." She said and closed her eyes before continuing. "I worked on a case with Hunt today... A woman whose car was stolen. She... She was living _there_ and she almost died because she didn't want to let it go. It..." Jo stopped, fighting the tears that were trying to come back.

Alex squeezed her arm. "Jo... I... I'm so sorry."

She looked at his face and all she saw was understanding. Not the you're-a-weirdo look she'd seen so many times. Not a pity or a impatient get-over-it look either. Just understanding. That look was better than a thousand words that he could've said to make her feel better. That was the reason why she could never let him go. That connection they had, it wasn't something easy to find. _You got me. _Ashis words echoed on her mind, Jo knew that he meant it and that feeling she didn't recognize became a little less terrifying.

"Thanks," she said, resisting the urge of throwing herself on his arms again, because she wasn't sure if she'd be able to pull apart this time.

"Is she gonna be fine?" Alex asked, with a sincere concern on his voice.

"Yes. She is a veteran, Hunt knows some people that can help her," she replied, glad that, after all her patient had been through, there was still a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Good," Alex said and Jo took his hand to lead him out the room. When they were about to leave, Stephanie appeared at the door.

"Hey," she said, scrutinizing their faces to see if something was wrong. Since her ex-boyfriend left her, Stephanie had became a little too protective of her friends's relationships, which Jo still didn't know if was sweet or annoying.

"Hi!" Jo replied, hoping that her face didn't show any signs that she'd been crying.

"I'm leaving, aren't you coming?" She asked and, at Jo's confuse look, she completed. "Grant's birthday? That Mexican place you like? We all have been talking about this for the whole week, remember?"

"Oh, that... " Jo had forgotten. Their chief resident had been planing her birthday for a month.

Jo looked at Alex; she really didn't want to go without him. "Whatever you want," he said. Jo looked back at Stephanie and the look on her friends eyes reminded her that the invite wasn't extended to attendings. Not every resident got along well with their superiors - specially with Alex, who wasn't the most friendly person in the world.

Jo stood between the two closest people on her life, before deciding. "Sorry, Steph. Today I'm going _home_."


End file.
